Beautiful Liar
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan, dosen matematika yang terkenal cantik tapi misterius. Walaupun pernyataan cintanya diabaikan, Sehun tetap mendekati Luhan. Luhan tak bisa lepas dari hubungan menggantung termasuk berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. "Aku tak pernah berniat menerima pernyataan cintamu" Apakah Sehun akan berhasil menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya? HunHan is here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Beautiful Liar

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun) X Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan, dosen matematika yang terkenal cantik tapi misterius. Walaupun pernyataan cintanya diabaikan, Sehun tetap mendekati Luhan. Luhan tak bisa lepas dari hubungan menggantung termasuk berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. "Aku tak pernah berniat menerima pernyataan cintamu". Apakah Sehun akan berhasil menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya?

HunHan is here! YAOI!

Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.

Author's Note : Annyeong! Sesuai janjiku kemarin, aku udah publish FF baru lagi. Aku mencoba couple baru yaitu HunHan, karena mereka salah satu couple favorite selain KrisTao dan ChanBaek. Konfliknya gak begitu rumit dan aku berniat membuatnya jadi beberapa chapter saja, tidak akan terlalu banyak. Aku sedang melanjutkan FF yang lainnya. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan seonsaengnim sangat cantik"

Kedua wanita yang duduk disamping pria tampan itu terlihat setuju "Ya, aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya"

"Dia cantik, ramah, baik dan tidak sulit mendapatkan nilai darinya" kata pria itu, Sehun "Umurnya saja masih 27 tahun, dia masih sangat muda" kata wanita disamping kanannya, Seohyun.

"Benarkah? Dia hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari kita" kata Sehun "Kenapa dia pintar sekali? Masih muda sudah menjadi dosen" sahut wanita yang disamping kirinya, Yuri.

"Aku penasaran, apa dia tidak punya kekasih? Padahal dia cantik, seksi, pintar dan punya pekerjaan yang keren" kata Seohyun.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mendekatinya?" tanya Sehun "Ya, dia susah didekati dan selalu menjaga jarak" jawab Seohyun "Karenanya dia tidak punya kekasih" sahut Sehun.

Yuri terkekeh mendengarnya "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak punya kekasih?" balas Yuri, Sehun dapat merasakan pedang menusuk dadanya, dia langsung memberi deathglare membuat mereka menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, cukup sekian materi hari ini. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Mereka kembali terpusat pada pria yang sedari tadi jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Dosen muda bernama asli Xi Luhan itu memperhatikan seluruh isi kelasnya, tak ada yang mengangkat tangan "Baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah mengerti. Selamat siang"

*Beautiful Liar*

Bagian yang orang-orang tidak tahu adalah Sehun menyukai Luhan.

Sehun sudah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi dia tidak pernah memberikan jawabannya.

Dia mengatakan iya atau tidak secara jelas pun tidak, Sehun tidak pernah tahu perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya tapi Sehun tetap mendekatinya.

Sehun ingat sekali waktu itu Luhan hanya menatapnya, tersenyum dan tanpa mengatakan apapun dia pergi meninggalkannya. Awalnya Sehun mengira Luham menolaknya tapi Luhan tidak pernah protes saat Sehun berada didekatnya.

"Luhan hyung" sapa Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan sembarangan "Sudah kukatakan kau jangan datang kesini"

Luhan duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan kacamata bertengger manis dihidungnya, dia dosen matematika tapi dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diruang kesenian yang jarang dipakai.

"Sapaan yang sangat dingin, tapi aku menyukai sikap dinginmu itu" kata Sehun mengeluarkan sekaleng beer dari saku mantelnya dan menyimpannya dimeja.

Luhan mengambil kaleng minuman itu dan membukanya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya meminumnya.

"Aku kesini untuk memberikan laporanku" kata Sehun mengambil lembaran kertas dari tasnya dan menunjukannya pada Luhan.

"Simpan disamping laptopku, aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Kebetulan kau kesini, tolong masukan nilai laporan yang sudah kuperiksa sesuai identitas murid" kata Luhan, dia duduk diambang jendela dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Rokok tak baik untuk kesehatanmu" kata Sehun mengambil alih laptop Luhan dengan senang hati "Aku tahu" balas Luhan menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan tenang.

"Hyung, apa benar umurmu 27 tahun? Seohyun memberitahuku tadi pagi" kata Sehun "Siapa Seohyun?"

"Maksudku Seo Joo Hyun, kami memanggilnya Seohyun" jawab Sehun "Ah... gadis itu" Luhan terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau selalu bersama wanita dimana pun" kata Luhan, Sehun menatapnya sekilas "Itu tidak benar, kenapa?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Apa maksudmu 'kenapa'? Tentang hal itu, tidak harus aku, bukan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius "Luhan hyung, kau meremehkanku?" Luhan tidak menjawab dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan menguap "Ah... waktunya istirahat dan mengisi tenaga kembali" katanya, kursi yang dia duduki didorongnya menuju Luhan.

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dipangkuan Luhan membuatnya terpekik.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauh dariku!"

"Um... kau tahu? Tentang pernyataanku padamu, tidak akan sama jika bukan dirimu. Bagiku harus dirimu atau tidak sama sekali"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dipangkuannya. Luhan beralih menatap keluar jendela dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Dasar bodoh"

Tangannya menyentuh kepala Sehun dan mengacak rambutnya sebal "Selesaikan tugasmu" kata Luhan, Sehun menyeringai "Aku harus pergi untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, nanti sore aku akan kembali dan menyelesaikannya"

Sehun mengambil tasnya lalu mencium pipi Luhan "Jangan seenaknya menciumku!" seru Luhan tidak suka "Kau bau rokok" balas Sehun menghiraukan seruan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun lalu menghirup rokoknya kembali.

*Beautiful Liar*

#Sehun POV

Pada awalnya, tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang lain disekitarku.

Menurutku dosen bernama Xi Luhan itu terlihat sombong. Memang dia sering tersenyum tapi terlihat sekali senyumannya tidak tulus.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu menyukainya.

Tapi suatu hari, saat aku sengaja mendatangi ruang kesenian untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

Aku benar-benar terkejut.

Luhan sedang duduk diambang jendela menatap keluar dengan sedih dan sebatang rokok menyala diantara jarinya.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat dia menangis.

Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Bahkan aku tak pernah menyangka seseorang seperti dia bisa menangis begitu sedih dan memilukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Luhan dengan nada terkejut cukup menghilangkan suasana hening diruangan itu.

Aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, Luhan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" aku dapat mencium aroma sampo yang harum dari kibasan rambut Luhan yang memang lebih pendek dariku dan entah kenapa keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisku.

"A-Anu... maaf... a-aku mau mengumpulkan tugasku..." Luhan menatapku lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali menghirup rokoknya "Simpan dimejaku"

Aku tak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri, kakiku tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" tanya Luhan, sepertinya dia mulai kesal.

"Maaf... Luhan seonsaengnim" aku mengeluarkan tugasku dari dalam tas dan menyimpannya dimeja, Luhan kembali duduk diambang jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berada disana sejak kapan, tapi apapun yang kau lihat tolong lupakan"

"Baik seonsaengnim"

Dan aku tak pernah menyadari sejak itu suatu rasa tumbuh dalam hatiku.

*Flashback*

Sehun tak henti-hentinya mendekati Luhan sejak itu.

Semakin lama Sehun dekat dengan Luhan, semakin cepat rasa cinta dihatinya tumbuh.

Banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya tentang Luhan, tapi saat sedikit demi sedikit sifat aslinya mulai terlihat Sehun semakin mencintainya.

Luhan tak pernah menunjukan perasaan aslinya pada Sehun, bahkan dia terlihat tidak begitu peduli padanya.

"Luhan seonsaengnim, kau punya waktu sebentar?" tanya Sehun, Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Ya, disini saja. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan tersenyum, Sehun langsung gugup mendengarnya "Tidak bisakah kita mencari tempat yang lebih sepi?" tanya Sehun.

"Disini atau tidak sama sekali, aku banyak pekerjaan" jawab Luhan, Sehun menarik napas dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan seonsaengnim, jadilah kekasihku"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam, ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali, dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun.

"A-Apa?!"

Sehun dapat merasakan matanya memanas, hancur sudah harapannya.

*Flashback End*

*Beautiful Liar*

#Luhan Side

"Huh? Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun?"

Aku menatap pria menyebalkan itu dan memberinya deathglare tajam "Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengannya"

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas kursi.

Dia adalah mantanku, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi entahlah aku tak pernah bisa terlepas sepenuhnya dari seseorang. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Sehun.

Sebenarnya itulah kelemahanku.

Aku tak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri atau orang lain.

"Kenapa? Ah... apa karena aku?"

Aku menatapnya kesal "Kau makan apa sih? Sampai otakmu menggumpal seperti itu?" tanyaku, Chanyeol cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol "Aku banyak pekerjaan, jika kau tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik pulang saja. Kenapa kalian selalu menggangguku?"

"Huh? Bukankah itu karena kau tidak menolak keberadaannya? Karenanya kau kembali terlibat dalam hubungan yang menggantung"

Aku tidak menjawab, aku pura-pura tak mendengar perkataannya. Aku tak pernah mau menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku lemah dalam urusan percintaan.

"Kau tidak akan mengusirnya, bukankah aku benar?" Chanyeol menempelkan kaleng beer yang dingin ke pipiku "Diamlah"

Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

Dia tahu segalanya tentangku jadi beralasan pun tidak akan ada gunanya.

Chanyeol menyentuh daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku tanpa izin.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun? Pasti karena aku" kata Chanyeol tersenyum senang "Itu mustahil" balasku menepis tangannya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Chanyeol "Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" balasku mengelak.

"Reaksi itu!" pekik Chanyeol menunjuk hidungku "Itu tidak membuktikan apapun" elakku menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu membuktikan semuanya. Bukankah kau kesepian karena dia tidak datang saat ini?" Aku langsung mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Itu alasan kau tidak mengusirku" kata Chanyeol mengusak rambutku "Yak! Menjauh dariku!"

"Kau benar-benar takut kesepian, ya?" tanya Chanyeol "Shut Up!" Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik tanganku "Dasar pembohong, apa aku harus menghangatkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol "Brengsek! Menjauh dariku!"

*Knock Knock*

#Author Side

"Gawat! Itu bisa jadi profesor, sembunyikan beer dan snack-nya!" seru Luhan panik "Aku harus menyembunyikannya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol ikut panik.

"Permisi, Luhan seonsaengnim"

Kedua namja itu menatap seseorang yang masuk itu dengan waswas.

"Selamat sore"

"Apa? Ternyata kau" kata Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang masuk "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya, pemandangan didepannya memang aneh, Chanyeol tengah membuka mantelnya untuk menutupi Luhan yang sibuk menyembunyikan barang-barang dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol "Huh? Ah... iya" jawab Sehun bingung.

"Karena dia sudah disini, aku akan pergi" kata Chanyeol merapatkan mantelnya "Ap-Apa?" Chanyeol memberi Luhan acungan jempol diam-diam "Sampai jumpa, Luhan"

"Tunggu, Chanyeol!"

Luhan tidak sempat mengejar Chanyeol karena sebuah tangan menarik sweater-nya kuat "Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun ketus "Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan.

"Hyung, kau takut kesepian? Itu sangat tidak terduga" kata Sehun, mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya "Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya"

Luhan tak pernah melihat wajah Sehun sesedih itu, ada kepedihan dan kekecewaan disorot matanya.

"Luhan hyung, pria tadi bukan sex-friend atau hal semacam itu kan?"

"A-Apa?" Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kedua tangan Sehun meremas sweater yang Luhan pakai bahkan dia menangis.

"Jika alasanmu tidak menerima pernyataan cintaku karena aku masih mahasiswa atau yang lainnya. Walaupun terdengar jahat tolong tunggu aku sampai lulus"

"Karena itu, aku mohon padamu. Saat kau kesepian, tolong panggil aku. Aku akan datang padamu dimanapun aku berada, jangan memanggil pria lain. Hanya memikirkanmu dengan pria lain saja membuatku merasa akan gila"

"Kumohon hyung, tolong..."

"Berhenti. Jangan katakan apapun lebih dari ini"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Wajah Sehun ikut memerah melihatnya.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Kenapa wajahmu malah memerah? Itu memalukan" kata Luhan menutup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Habis tiba-tiba saja wajahmu memerah dan tubuhmu gemetaran" kata Sehun "Karena yang kau katakan membuatku malu" kata Luhan "Entah kenapa itu membuatku bersemangat"

"Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku!" seru Luhan kesal "Aku mendengarkanmu" kata Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

"Hei Luhan hyung, boleh aku menciummu?" Kening mereka bersentuhan tapi Luhan malah menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun" lanjut Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan perlahan, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Sehun.

"Kau menyebalkan! Ini tidak adil... mm..."

Bibir Sehun berhasil menyentuh bibir Luhan, Sehun menautkan jari-jari mereka dan semakin dalam mencium Luhan.

Bibir keduanya terpisah, mereka saling tatap dengan wajah merah. Tapi Luhan melepas kontak mereka lebih dulu.

"Lepaskan aku" kata Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Boleh aku datang ke rumahmu?"

Luhan langsung mendelik pada Sehun "Kau gila?!" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mulai merengek.

"Aku akan pulang sesudah minum teh atau jika kau menciumku lagi, aku janji" rengek Sehun "Berhenti bicara atau aku tidak akan menilai laporanmu!"

"Kau jahat sekali" kata Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya "Tetaplah disini" lirih Luhan, wajahnya terlihat merah tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung"

*Beautiful Liar*

"Kau harus pulang ini sudah malam" kata Luhan, Sehun yang sedang membantunya memasukkan nilai tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku akan disini sampai kita selesai" kata Sehun "Aku akan pulang, aku akan melanjutkannya nanti dirumah" balas Luhan meminum beer-nya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Sehun membereskan barang-barang Luhan "Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri" balas Luhan, Sehun menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus "Pria tadi siapa?" tanya Sehun tanpa ekspresi, Luhan terkejut mendengarnya "Dia mantan kekasihku"

Sehun tidak membalasnya, dia bahkan bersikap seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Luhan "Kau mendengarku?" Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat"

Luhan tahu Sehun tidak tulus mengatakannya "Kami tidak sedekat yang kau kira hanya kebetulan dia dosen kesenian, karenanya aku boleh memakai ruangan kesenian" jelas Luhan tapi Sehun tak mau mendengar penjelasannya "Aku tidak peduli hal itu" gumam Sehun.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, ini sudah terlalu malam. Pastikan kau baik-baik saja diperjalanan"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, awalnya Sehun akan mencium Luhan tapi dia hanya menatap Luhan lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Beautiful Liar

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun) X Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan, dosen matematika yang terkenal cantik tapi misterius. Walaupun pernyataan cintanya diabaikan, Sehun tetap mendekati Luhan. Luhan tak bisa lepas dari hubungan menggantung termasuk berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. "Aku tak pernah berniat menerima pernyataan cintamu". Apakah Sehun akan berhasil menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya?

HunHan is here! YAOI!

Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Review-nya lumayan dan terimakasih untuk saran yang diberikan, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Sebenarnya cerita ini diambil dari komik "Yukimura-sensei To Kei-kun" yang mungkin sudah aku baca berkali-kali. Tapi aku tidak mencopy ceritanya hanya mengambil inspirasi dari sana dan memberi banyak perubahan sesuai versiku. Tapi jika menurut kalian cerita ini menjiplak, aku akan menghapusnya. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku mencarimu kemarin sore" kata Yuri, saat Sehun duduk disebelahnya "Aku harus bekerja sampingan kemarin" balas Sehun tersenyum "Kau masih bekerja ditempat makan itu? Pria tampan sepertimu seharusnya bekerja ditempat yang keren" kata Seohyun yang baru datang.

"Karenanya kau sulit mendapat kekasih, jika kau bekerja menjadi barista atau semacamnya pasti banyak yang mau menjadi kekasihmu" sambung Yuri menerima sandwich yang diberikan Seohyun, hampir setiap hari Seohyun membawakan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ini bukan tentang menjadi terkenal atau mempunyai kekasih, restaurant itu paling dekat dengan apartemenku dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bekerja" jelas Sehun menggigit sandwich-nya "Bukankah bayarannya sedikit? Kau bahkan masih meminta sarapan padaku" kata Seohyun merengut "Oh ayolah, aku sering mendapat sisa makanan yang bisa kubawa pulang setidaknya aku tidak perlu memasak"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan laporanmu? Kau sudah memberikannya pada Luhan seonsaengnim?" tanya Seohyun, wajah Sehun memerah mendengarnya.

Dia teringat peristiwa kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya dia berhasil mencium Luhan tanpa penolakan ataupun omelan. Sehun bahkan tak bisa tidur semalaman karena mengingat hal itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu malah merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Yuri curiga, karena kulit Sehun yang seputih susu, rona merah diwajahnya terlihat sangat jelas "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah memberikan laporanku"

"Kemarin aku melihat Luhan sedang bersama dosen kesenian" kata Seohyun "Benarkah? Apa dia kekasihnya?" tanya Yuri penasaran "Bukan, dia mantannya" jawab Sehun dengan wajah kesal.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Yuri menyipitkan matanya "Aku hanya tahu saja" Seohyun dan Yuri hanya saling pandang, mereka mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli.

*Beautiful Liar*

"Apa tempat ini kosong?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut coklat madu, Sehun sempat mengira dia melihat seorang wanita "Ya, duduk saja" jawab Sehun membiarkan pria tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Baekhyun" kata Baekhyun tersenyum manis "Sehun" balas Sehun tanpa ekspresi, dia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun sebelumnya karena biasanya dia duduk dengan Yuri dan Seohyun.

"Dimana kedua wanita yang suka duduk denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun "Jika kau mendekatiku agar bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka lebih baik kau jangan duduk disini, mereka ada didepan" jawab Sehun.

"Tidak, aku malah ingin mendekatimu bukan mereka" tutur Baekhyun, Sehun terkejut mendengarnya "Aku melihatmu diruangan Luhan seonsaengnim kemarin" bisik Baekhyun, Sehun semakin terkejut lagi.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sehun tajam "Aku tak ingin apapun" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum "Sampai mana kau melihat kami?" tanya Sehun "Entahlah, sampai Chanyeol seonsaengnim keluar dari sana" jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun tak membalas lagi, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak melihat mereka berciuman "Memangnya kenapa? Kalian melakukan sesuatu? " tanya Baekhyun penasaran "Tidak, kenapa kau banyak bertanya?" tanya balik Sehun "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, aku selalu duduk dibelakangmu dan kau tidak menyadarinya" kata Baekhyun merengut "Aku memang tidak menyadarinya"

"Saat aku akan memberikan laporanku kemarin pada seonsaengnim, aku melihatmu dan mendengar keributan didalam. Well… aku tidak jadi masuk dan aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau bisa memberikan laporanku pada Luhan seonsaengnim? Mungkin jika kau yang melakukannya, dia tidak akan marah" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, Sehun menatap pria dengan paras cantik itu dengan kesal.

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja?" Baekhyun nyengir mendengarnya, Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi "Aku meminta tolong padamu" kata Baekhyun, Sehun hanya menghela napas dan Baekhyun menganggap Sehun setuju.

*Beautiful Liar*

"Kau kembali lagi?"

Sehun menaruh kaleng beer yang dibawanya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan "Tentu saja, sudah kukatakan aku tak akan menyerah" jawab Sehun meminum sodanya.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama teman wanitamu?" tanya Luhan membuka kaleng beer-nya "Tidak, mereka pergi belanja, aku tidak mau ikut" jawab Sehun menyimpan laporan Baekhyun dimeja "Laporan siapa ini?" tanya Luhan curiga "Temanku menitipkannya, katanya dia tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Chanyeol kemarin jadi dia mengumpulkannya hari ini"

"Aku tidak mau menilainya" kata Luhan tak peduli "Kau hanya perlu melihatnya, menilainya dan sisanya biar aku yang melakukannya" balas Sehun meminum sodanya sambil menahan kesal "Kau akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Luhan menyipitkan matanya "Tentu, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menerjemahkan buku bahasa inggris ini untuk materi besok" kata Luhan memberikan buku tebal dengan judul bahasa inggris "Ah... pekerjaanku yang lainnya, kau sangat berutung memperkerjakan aku secara gratis"

Luhan mendelik mendengarnya "Kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" kata Luhan sebal "Dan melewatkan kesempatan denganmu? Tidak, aku senang disini" balas Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan tak menjawab lagi dan memilih kembali pada kesibukannya, sesekali Sehun melirik Luhan yang terlihat tenang menilai laporan.

"Aku sangat mengantuk" kata Luhan menggosok matanya, Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam diam "Ah... aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, bangunkan aku lima menit lagi" kata Luhan merebahkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya "Kau benar-benar akan tidur?" tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

#Sehun POV

Aku menghela napas perlahan, aku dan Luhan hanya bertemu diuniversitas saja. Kami tidak pernah kencan atau hal lainnya, bahkan dia mengajakku ke rumahnya atau hanya makan malam saja tidak pernah.

Aku menatap Luhan yang sudah terlelap, entah kenapa Luhan terasa sangat jauh dari gapaian tanganku padahal dia hanya berjarak satu meja dariku. Jika aku menjangkaunya dengan tanganku, aku pasti bisa menyentuhnya.

Rambutnya terlihat berkilau dan lembut, bahkan dari tempatku duduk aku bisa mencium aroma rambutnya yang harum.

"Luhan hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar tidur?"

"Luhan?"

Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, setidaknya menyentuh rambutnya saja. Tanganku hampir meraihnya tapi aku menariknya kembali, aku tidak boleh mengambil kesempatan saat dia sedang tidur seperti ini.

"Sehun..."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, kukira Luhan benar-benar tertidur "Kau boleh menyentuh rambutku jika kau mau" aku tak bisa lebih senang dari ini, walaupun ekspresiku tidak berubah aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

Tanganku berhasil menyentuh rambut Luhan lalu mengelusnya sayang, rambutnya lebih lembut dari yang kuduga.

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku mencintainya bukan karena siapa Luhan tapi karena siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sehun "Setidaknya kau coba saja dulu, jika memang kau tidak merasa nyaman aku akan menerima apapun yang kau inginkan" kataku memohon.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak tertarik menjadi kekasihmu"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya "Katakan hal itu tepat diwajahku, tatap mataku. Kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku tapi kau ingin aku bersamamu!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan mendelik, dia terkejut melihat Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya "Apa yang aku inginkan? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu dalam hubungan yang pasti, aku ingin memilikimu"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, dia tidak berani menatap Sehun "Tatap mataku hyung dan katakan kau menolak menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menyerah jika kau tidak memberiku harapan"

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca bahkan suaranya bergetar, Luhan menunduk tak ingin menatap Sehun "Aku tidak tahu Sehun, aku tidak ingin sendirian" Sehun menghela napas melihat Luhan mulai menangis.

"Dan kau mengorbankan perasaanku?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, maafkan aku" kali ini Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta padamu"

Sehun membereskan barang-barangnya "Aku harus pergi, aku akan melanjutkan ini nanti" kata Sehun menggedong tas-nya "Sehun, maafkan aku" Luhan bangkit berdiri mencoba menahan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi" Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun menangis "Sehun..." Sehun melepaskan pegangan tangan Luhan "Sampai jumpa lagi seonsaengnim" Sehun pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

Luhan menatap pintu ruang kesenian yang sudah tertutup lalu kembali duduk, Luhan menyangga kepalanya tak percaya "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Luhan menutup mulutnya dan menengadah.

"Luhan, aku melihat pria albino itu berlari keluar dari sini, dia baik-baik saja? Oh! Apa kau menangis? Apa sebaiknya aku keluar?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan dia terkejut melihat Luhan yang seperti akan menangis.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan duduk dihadapannya "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol perlahan, Luhan menghindari kontak mata dengannya "Aku membuatnya menangis, aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi aku memang tidak mau berpacaran dengannya" jawab Luhan menunduk.

"Tentang hal ini lagi? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kau bilang tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya tapi kau terus memberinya harapan dan bahkan kau membiarkannya menciummu. Luhan, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih SMA dan kau tetap seperti itu"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah menolaknya tapi dia tetap datang kesini dan menemaniku hingga malam. Dia tidak mau menyerah, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa" kata Luhan marah, Chanyeol menghela napas mendengarnya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Dia hanya mencintaimu"

Luhan tak berani menjawab dan kembali menunduk "Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai. Aku pernah mengalaminya dan kau juga mungkin pernah mengalaminya. Kita memberikan waktu yang berharga hanya untuk bersama orang yang kita cintai dan tak mau terpisahkan oleh apapun. Sehun hanya mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu"

Luhan semakin merasa terpojokan, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sangat benar dan Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia menatap lantai dan ujung sepatu Chanyeol yang berwarna coklat. Dia jadi teringat Sehun pernah membelikannya sepatu tapi Luhan menolaknya dengan kejam, Luhan tak bisa melupakan wajah Sehun waktu itu.

Sehun terlihat sangat terluka tapi dia mengatakan tak apa-apa sambil tersenyum saat Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah "Hei, jangan menangis" tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah oleh air mata "Kenapa dia mencintaiku?" Luhan melirik Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada Sehun? Aku tidak berhak untuk menjawabnya" kata Chanyeol "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan "Aku tidak tahu tapi kuharap begitu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Sejak awal, aku hanya menyakitinya"

*Beautiful Liar*

Sehun menyeka air matanya dengan lengan jaket, kakinya tak mau berhenti menjauhi ruangan itu, bahkan Sehun tak bisa melihat kemana dia berjalan.

Sehun menabrak seseorang dan dalam sepersekian detik dia terjatuh, kesadarannya mulai kembali dan Sehun melihat Baekhyun berdiri didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau menabrakku dengan kuat" kata Baekhyun membantunya berdiri "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung "Kau tidak ingat? Kau berlari dikoridor seperti orang kesetanan" jawab Baekhyun, Sehun memegang kepalanya yang serasa berputar.

Sehun kembali menangis dan Baekhyun terkejut karenanya "Duduklah, kau harus tenang" kata Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk duduk dikursi dan menunggu Sehun hingga dia lebih tenang "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun awalnya ragu tapi Baekhyun terlihat dapat dipercaya, akhirnya Sehun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sehun tak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Luhan pada siapapun sebelumnya tapi dia sudah lelah memendamnya sendiri dan ingin menceritakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian tidak punya hubungan khusus?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menghela napas "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Sehun "Jika kau ingin aku jujur, kau sangat menyedihkan" jawab Baekhyun, Sehun menenggak air mineral yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku mencintainya mungkin terlalu mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin menjadikannya kekasihku" kata Sehun menjelaskan, baru kali ini Sehun merasa sangat emosional.

"Menurutku itu tak akan merubah apapun, maksudku percuma saja kau berpacaran dengannya jika dia tidak mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun "Well... kau benar, mungkin aku mencintai orang yang salah"

"Kau akan menyerah?"

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya, dia sering sekali berpikir seperti itu "Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh padanya" Sehun menatap lantai dan tersenyum.

Dia jadi teringat hal-hal manis yang pernah Luhan lakukan dengannya walaupun lebih banyak hal pahit yang Luhan lakukan padanya "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuatnya jatuh padamu juga?" Seperti ditampar, Sehun menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran "Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana, selama ini aku terus mendesaknya untuk menerima pernyataan cintaku dan aku mungkin tak pernah melakukan hal romantis padanya. Aku hanya kesal dan kecewa saat Luhan terus menerus menolakku dengan sikap dinginnya dan perkataan pedasnya" jawab Sehun, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi Luhan tidak pernah menolak keberadaanku, jadi kupikir mungkin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku sudah beberapa kali menanyakannya tapi Luhan pasti menjawab tidak tahu" lanjut Sehun "Bagaimana kalau kau menjaga jarak dulu dengan Luhan? Menurutku hal itu akan bagus untukmu dan juga Luhan untuk merasakan perasaan kalian yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya "Kau berpengalaman dalam hal ini?" tanya Sehun penasaran, dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya karena sejak dulu selalu wanita yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sehun hanya sayang pada mereka dan tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta "Semacam itu, aku pernah mengalaminya juga" kata Baekhyun tersenyum tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

"Terimakasih untuk saranmu Baekhyun, aku sangat menghargainya" kata Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun "Aku senang bisa membantumu"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi lagi kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


End file.
